mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter books
My Little Pony chapter books licensed by Hasbro are published by Little, Brown and Company. Each chapter book in the series features a different pony character, has an original story that ties in with events in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic show, and includes bonus activity pages. The series is to include one book by G. M. Berrow for each of the six pony main characters. Books are being released every three months, both in print and as e-books for Amazon Kindle, Barnes & Noble Nook, Google Play, or iBooks. At least one of the MLP books that Berrow wrote has relationship to the fourth season of the show. Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell by G. M. Berrow, aka Gillian Berrow, is the first book in the series. Steve Scott is credited for its cover design, and Meghan McCarthy was consulted about one part of its story. Its story is set after the third season of the show, and its bonus activity pages are purple. Its cover and interior illustrations reuse artwork of Twilight Sparkle as a Unicorn, despite her being an Alicorn in its story. It was first published in February 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24755-9, as a Scholastic edition released through Scholastic Book Fairs, and was widely published on April 2, 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-22819-0. The Scholastic edition includes one more bonus activity page, "Friendship Is Magic", and the regular edition includes a thick page containing an exclusive giant Enterplay trading card, a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic standee of Princess Twilight Sparkle. Chapter 1 and the bonus activity page "Make Your Mark" are also included in IDW Publishing's ''My Little Pony'' comic books Friendship is Magic issue #6 and Micro-Series issue #3. Summary "A royal event has turned Twilight Sparkle's life upside down. To learn how to handle her new status, Twilight goes to Princess Cadance for some guidance. The princess shares her own story about how she came to rule the Crystal Empire and a magic spell that helped her follow her heart. Inspired by Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle sets off on a quest for the Crystal Heart Spell!" Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! by G. M. Berrow is an upcoming book. Its bonus activity pages are to be pink. It is to be published as the second book in the series, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-22818-3, on July 2, 2013. It is to contain an exclusive giant trading card. Summary "Pinkie Pie has always been a bit different from her very serious family. When she plans a Ponyville 'rock' concert to support the family business, Pinkie's family doesn't like the idea. They just want her to be serious, for once. This is a real problem! Read along as Pinkie gets a little help from her friends in this original and brand-new adventure!" Equestria Girls Super Special My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Super Special by G. M. Berrow is an upcoming book. It is to be published as the first Super Special book, in October 2013. It is a tie-in to an animated special and accompanying toy line. Summary "Get an exciting longer story in our first Super Special chapter book for MY LITTLE PONY. In an effort to regain her stolen crown, Princess Twilight Sparkle steps through a magical mirror, into a completely new world where some things have changed, but true friendships remain magical!" Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare by G. M. Berrow is an upcoming book. Its bonus activity pages are to be green. It is to be published as the third book in the series, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24798-6, on January 7, 2014. It is to contain an exclusive giant trading card. Berrow was writing about the pony Rainbow Dash on March 20, 2013. Summary "Rainbow Dash has always been a huge fan of the Daring Do series, but when the newest book comes out, it's Daring Do madness! The pony wants to prove she can be just a brave and 'daring' as her hero. Before she knows it, she becomes 'Daring Dash.' and is doing all sorts of crazy things—tightrope walking (no wings!), hot chili pepper eating, and even sneaking inside a spooky old barn. But when Rainbow Dash offers to help Zecora by entering a scary, haunted forest alone, her friends worry she's jumping into too much danger. Just how daring should one pony be?" Category:Other merchandise See also *Merchandise *List of storybooks References Category:Other merchandise